


Mewni: The Lost Empire

by Guitarhero909



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Marco Diaz has spent his life researching about the lost kingdom of Mewni. Just when all hope seemed lost, an opportunity comes knocking on his door; Literally. As Marco travels to find the lost kingdom, he finds himself falling in love with the princess and discovers many ideas about Mewni that will blow his mind. Meanwhile someone is planning to use Mewni's magic for his own desire....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post on tumblr by deliciouspeach. Therefore I am now turning it into a story!

Chapter 1: Meet Marco  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Atlantis!)

In a single day and night of misfortune, the kingdom of Mewni disappeared into the sky……

Dozens of citizens on horses and Mewman technology were flying away from a wind storm.

“(You fool, you’ve doomed us all!)”

“(The cyclone is getting closer! We must warn the people of Mewni!)”

Someone saw the storm approaching.

“(Everyone to the shelters! To the shelters as quick as you can!)”

People were starting to run seeing the danger that was coming. 

The king and queen of mewing were with their daughter.

“(Your highness this way quickly!)”

The queen dragged her daughter who dropped her favorite toy.

She tried to reach for it.

(“Star just leave it. There’s no time!)”

A light shined on the queen.

Her eyes started to turn a dark blue. 

The queen then started to levitate and go into the light.

“(Mother! Mother!!!)”

The king shielded his daughter.

“(Close your eyes Star! Look away!)”

A shield was cast around the kingdom of Mewni.

The cyclone caught the kingdom in whole and blew it high into the sky.

Soon afterwards, the kingdom was long forgotten….. until now.

(Echo Creek Museum)

A young man by the name of Marco Diaz was practicing his proposal about a tour to the lost kingdom of Mewni. 

He has spent years studying about its fortunes, technology and recources, and now he just needed the approval to go on with his desire.

He had even taken some time to learn the language of Mewmans. 

Someone called him and asked him to fix the furnace. 

He gave it a good karate kick.

“Is that better? Yeah thanks.”

He grabbed his belongings and made his way to the meeting room.

He then saw a picture of his grandfather.

“I’m on my way gramps,” he said.

He then got a message.

“Dear Mr. Diaz, this letter is to inform you that your meeting has been moved up from 4:30 pm to 3:30 pm….. what?”

He got another letter.

“Dear Mr. Diaz, due to your absence the board has decided to reject your proposal, have a nice weekend, Mr. Howard’s office…. THEY CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!”

The board was beginning to leave.

“That Diaz fella gets crazier every year.”

“If I ever hear the word Mewni again so help me I’ll jump in front of a bus.”

“I’ll push you!”

“Mr. Howard!” Marco said chasing after him.

Howard tried going to other doors but they were all locked.

He then ran to his cab.

“Mr. Howard wait! If you could just look at….”

“This museum is based on FACT! Not legend or folklore, besides we depend on you here.”

“Wait.. really?”

“Well with winter coming along who can check on the boiler?”

“Boiler?”

The car started to drive and Marco followed it.

“But the lost book, I’ve found the location and this time I know its there!”

Howard ignored him.

Marco then jumped in front of the bus.

“I really hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but this is my letter of resignation! If you reject my proposal I’ll…..”

He was pushed off.

“I’LL QUIT!” 

Howard told the driver to stop and go back.

“I’m serious, if you refuse to accept my proposal….”

“You’ll what? Flush your career down the toilet just like your grandfather? You have a lot of potential that shouldn’t be thrown away on some myth.”

“But I can prove that Mewni exists.”

“If you want to go on an expedition than maybe go to a trolley and have the cold water clear your head!”

The car drove away getting Marco wet.

He sighed and left in defeat.

Little did he know someone was watching him.


	2. A proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when hope seems lost for Marco Diaz, an opportunity come down his chimney, and literally.

Chapter 2: A proposition  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Atlantis)

Marco went into his apartment soaking wet from the rain.

“Here kitty…”

He noticed somebody sitting on a chair.

“Marco Ubaldo Diaz,” she said.

“Wait a second…. Who are you and how did you even come down here?”

“I came down the chimney, ho ho ho. My name is Eleanor Rosewood, and I’ve come here on behalf of my employer who has an intriguing proposition for you.”

“Employer? Who would that be?”

Later Eleanor was driving Marco to a mansion. 

“Step lively as Mr. Skeeves does not like to be kept waiting.”

Marco followed her into the elevator.

“It be best to address him as Mr. Skeeves, or sir, stand unless asked to be seated, and keep your sentences short and to the point. Clear?”

Marco gulped. 

“And also relax,” Eleanor said, “He doesn’t bite…. often.”

Marco looked around the room.

He then saw a picture of his grandfather with Mr. Skeeves.

“Grandpa?”

“He was the greatest explorer I’ve met in my entire life.”

Marco was looking at Mr. Skeeves who was stretching.

“Harold Skeeves, nice to meet you.”

He shook his hand.

“Care to join me.”

“You knew my grandfather?”

“Oh yeah, Miguel Diaz, he was a go getter, and kept pushing on til his last breath no matter how dangerous the trial. He even dragged me along for some of his adventures.”

“Funny but he didn’t really mention you.”

“Why would he?” Asked Mr. Skeeves as he stretched again, “He knows I like privacy.”

“So is there a reason why I’m here Mr. Skeeves?”

“Check out that table.”

He was pointing with his feet.

“This package…. Its from my grandfather.”

“He wanted you to have it the most, and he said if anything should happen to you I should give it to you when I’m ready.”

He opened it and couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I…. I can’t believe it,” he said surprised, “Its Glossaryck’s journal. Its the key to finding Mewni.”

“I wasn’t born yesterday young man.”

Marco kept looking at it.

“There’s coordinants, blueprints, clues, and everything that’s been written in a language nobody could understand.”

“It looks fake.”

He was changing clothes.

“If it were fake my grandfather would know, and I would know, but I would risk anything I had to prove this is the real journal.”

“So how are you gonna do that?” Asked Mr. Skeeves sitting down.

“Get some funding or something, I can talk to the museum…”

“They’ll never believe you.”

“Well then I’ll make them believe somehow someway.”

“Like you did today?” He asked.

“Yes….” Marco started, “Well no… how…. Forget about that, never mind! I’ll find Mewni on my own. If I have to rent a spaceship then so be it!”

“Congrats Mr. Diaz, this is exactly what I wanted to hear, but forget the spaceship.”

He pressed a button and revealed plans for the expedition.

“We’ll travel in style. We’ve been planning this for years.”

“How come?” Marco asked looking at the technology.

“He spent years talking about that old book, and so I told him, ‘If you can find the book truly exists, I’ll kiss you right on the mouth’. And as it turns out he managed to find it. The  
kiss wasn’t so good for either of us.”

He looked at a picture of Marco’s grandfather.

“A Skeeves always keeps his word, and I think your grandfather would’ve lost his mind if he were still here. He was a great man, god rest his soul but he died a broken man. If I  
could bring one thread of proof then I’d be satisfied..”

He looked back at Marco.

“Well we got work to do.”

“But we’ll need a crew…. Engineers and geologists, the whole works!”

“Got em all, the best of the best.”

He showed Marco his crew.

“Valerie rivera a.k.a ‘Starfan 13’, good for digging tunnels and more. Tom Lucitor for demolition, Jackie Lynn Thomas who knows more about tools than you and I will ever know,  
Janna Ordonia, Ferguson, and many more who can do their jobs in great condition. They’re the same crew that found the journal”

“So where did you find the journal?” Marco asked.

“Iceland.”

“I knew it!!” Marco said.

“So the choice is yours Marco, you can go on that expedition, or back to the boiler room.”

“But there’s so much I’ll have to do,”

“Don’t worry about your job its all been taken care of.”

“My apartment….”

“Taken care of.”

“My clothes…”

“Packed.”

“My cat?”

Mr. Skeeves had his cat taken care of.

“My gosh.”

“This journal is his gift to you Marco, and your grandfather wanted you to have it. Mewni is waiting, so what do you say?”

“I’m in!” Marco said, “I’m so exited that I can barely hold it in.”

Later he almost puked.

They made it to the location where the expedition was about to start.

He saw somebody and tried to get his attention.

“Yes Mr. Diaz?” She said.

“Its you!”

It was Eleanor. 

Someone else was trying to get her attention.

“Hey Red Head, I got a problem with you!”

“What is it this time Ferguson?”

“You stuffed this wagon with all this strange stuff, cinnamon, oragino, and clirantro? What in god’s name is that?”

He picked up a vegetable.

“And what’s this?”

“That would be lettuce, its a vegetable Ferguson. The men need their four basic food groups.”

The bell started to ring.

“Alright cowboy pack it up, and load it in.”

“All hands to the rocket,” said the announcer.

They were heading to a spaceship that could handle anything in outer space.

Tom Lucitor bumped into Marco.

“Pony rides are back there buddy.”

“What all do you got there?”

“Dozens of explosives for any and every situation that might come my way.”

Mr. Skeeves was talking with someone and Marco caught up.

“Marco Diaz,” said the man shaking his hand, “My name is Toffee Benjamin. Nice to meet the grandson of old Miguel.”

“Wow, when you settle a bet you sure settle a bet.”

“This is going to be exciting for all of us.”

“Launch will commence in 15 minutes!”

“Well, you best get on board,” he said seeing Marco off.

“Bye Mr. Skeeves!” Marco said

“Make us proud boy!”

They were beginning the launch sequence. After a few minutes the rocket began to fly off into space.

Marco was looking into the sky at the wonders of outer space.

He was more excited as he would be one of the first humans to ever see the kingdom of Mewni.


	3. In Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets the crew and attempts to teach them about his knowledge of Mewni history

Chapter 3: In Space  
(Disclaimer!!)

Marco decided to lay down on a bed.

Someone shined a light on him.

“You have disturbed my collection…..” She said.

“Um Pardon me?”

“YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY COLLECTION!!!”

It was Starfan13, a collector of rare objects from space.

“Look what you’ve done! Everything I collected was perfectly organized!”

“Well why is is on my bed?!”

Starfan13 looked at her.

“Who are you, who sent you, what is your purpose? I’ll know soon.”

She grabbed a piece of hair from him.

She then spoke some strange gibberish.

“This hair belongs to someone who is a researcher….. and linguist.”

Marco was surprised.

“Wait a second how….”

“This is an outrage!” Starfan13 said pushing his stuff at him, “You must leave at once! Out out out out OUT!!!!!”

Someone was in front of him.

“You sat in the collection didn’t you?” He asked before looking at Starfan13, what have I told you about playing nice with other kids?”

“He started it! You’re not my father.”

“Get back you, I got soap and I’m not scared to use it!”

Starfan13 went back to her ‘lair’.

“My name’s Dolittle, Alfonzo Dolittle, medical officer.”

“I’m Marco Diaz.”

“Well you’re my 3:00. Hold out your tongue.”

Marco did as instructed.

“So where you from?”

Marco couldn’t speak clearly.

“Me too, its a beautiful place though I’m not really a big fan of fish.”

He had some bottles.

“Can you fill these up?”

“With what exactly?” He asked.

“Will Marco Diaz please report to the bridge?”

“Thank you…. I mean nice meeting you.”

“Yeah nice meeting you too,” Alfonzo said.

Marco made it to the bridge where everyone else was.

“Alright everyone, I’d like you all to give Mr. Diaz your undivided attention.”

“Ok let’s start with some slides. This first slide is of a creature so fearsome that some astronauts were driven mad.”

It was a picture of him at the beach.

“Um….. not that picture.”

“People use to steal Lunch Money from people like him?” Asked Janna.

“This is a picture of a leviathan guarding the entrance to Mewni.”

“So we find this creature and then what happens?” Asked Janna.

“There’s a secret tunnel we can go through in order to avoid this creature,” Marco answered.

“With all these booksmarts, its hard to believe he’s single.”

“Captain I think you should look at this,” said someone.

“Alright class dismissed.” Toffee said.

They were looking at a bunch of sunken ships.

One of the members, Ms. Skullnick was hearing something on the radio.

“Commander, I’m hearing something I think you should see.”

Toffee was busy listening to Marco translating everything.

“Commander….. Commander…… commander…..”

“…There you will find the path to the gateway.”

“Commander….”

“Yes Ms. Skullnick what is it?”

“I’m picking up something on the radio and I think you should hear it.”

“Put it on speaker.”

She did as instructed and everyone heard the sound.

“Is that a space rock coming by?”

Starfan13 got excited about that word and looked.

“If you wanna do my job be my guest.”

Marco was listening.

“Is that me or is it getting louder?”

The sound stopped.

“Well whatever it was, its gone now,” Eleanor said.

“Tighten our search pattern and…”

Something bumped into the ship.

A creature was attacking the ship.

Jackie was heading to find the source of the problem.

“Outta the way!” She said.

Marco got a look at the creature.

“Holy Churros….. Its a machine!!!!”

 

TO BE CONTINUED……


	4. Abandon Ship!

Chapter 4: Abandon Ship!  
(Disclaimer!)

“Tell Ferguson to melt the butter and bring the bibs,” Toffee said, “I want this thing obliterated.”

“Understood sir, everyone battle stations!”

People were heading into the sub pods.

“Launch them!”

They were heading at the leviathan to distract it while the ship escaped.

“Alright let’s get outta here.”

The ship managed to escape and had weapons of its own. 

“Torpedoes fire!”

The leviathan fired a beam at the ship.

“Toffee we’ve taken a big hit down here!” Jackie said.

“I don’t think this thing is gonna make it any longer!”

“How long do we have until it hits something sensitive?” Toffee asked.

“20 minutes,” Janna said, “Actually make that 5.”

“You heard the lady let’s move!”

“Move where?” Marco asked.

He was being pushed to a mini ship.

The leviathan was destroying many subpods. 

Eleanor tried getting Skullnick’s attention.

“Skullnick, sound the alarm!”

She was busy talking with someone on the phone.

“SKULLNICK!” 

“Ok I gotta go I’ll call you back,” she said, “No no, I’ll call you.”

Marco caught up with the others.

“C’mon guys, sometime today would be good.”

The mini ships escaped before the big ship exploded.

“Marco, where to?”

“A big travis of some sort,” Marco said looking at the map.

The ships followed Marco’s directions.

The leviathan was getting closer to them.

It started taking down most of the men and women in the crew.

Marco was freaking out.

“Its only a space chase, its just like a video game, its only a space chase, its just like. GAAAAME!!!!”

Only a handful of mini ships made it away from the leviathan.

They landed on a planet.

After everyone got out, a funeral was held for the members who were lost.

“We started this expedition 7 hours ago with 200 brave men and women whom we have lost. We are now all that is left.”

There were sad expressions on everyone.

“From now on everyone does what they’re told when they’re told if we are to have any hope of surviving.”

Toffee turned to Marco.

“Looks like our hopes are falling on you Mr. Diaz, you and that little book.”

Later everyone was getting into cars and trucks.

Marco was playing with a horn until Toffee removed it.

“Are you liscenced to drive a vehicle?”

“What?” He asked.

“Can you drive a car.”

“Well of course I can drive a car,” Marco said, “Well… not really, I’ve only ridden a bumper car but I think it’s the same principle.”

Marco was slowing everyone down driving so he was pulled ahead.

As the team went ahead Marco was giving instructions and translating what was in the book.

He had his nose in the book at all times while the others rested.

There was an obstacle in the way.

Tom blew it up with dynamite.

“Check it out, I made a bridge!”

Janna winked at him.

They got into another road block.

“I think I can blow this up if I had something big enough.”

“Starfan13, wanna dig through this thing?”

“totally!” She said getting on the drill.

She started drilling through the wall but after a few seconds the machine stopped.

Jackie took a look at it.

“I just tuned this thing up this morning.”

“Um….” Marco said.

“Looks like the roller is shot,” she said, “I’ll need to find another.”

“Jackie….”

“Don’t touch. I’ll be back.”

Marco took a look and did some tinkering.

The machine was working again.

Jackie turned around.

“What did you do?”

“Well this machinery is the same as the boiler,” Marco, “I always managed to fix it when I was working in….”

“Yeah yeah thanks, now shut up.”

Jackie looked like she was about to punch him and he flinched.

“Two for flinching.”

She hit him twice.

They stopped at a giant light.

“Ok I think its best to set up camp here.”

“That thing’s gonna keep me up all night,” Tom said, “I know it.”


	5. Fire!

Chapter 5: Fire!  
(Disclaimer!)

Ferguson was serving everyone some homemade food he made up.

“Wow Ferguson, it looks…. Delicious,” Marco said.

“Well have some more.”

The others looked at Marco who was by himself.

“I think we’ve been a bit tough on the kid,” Alfonzo said.

“You’re probably right,” said Jackie, “Marco why don’t you come sit with us?”

“Really?” He asked coming by, “Sure, I’d be honored to be by the….”

He sat on a whoopee cushion and Starfan13 laughed.

“Valerie!!” 

“Sorry I couldn’t resist.”

As Marco was eating he still had the book in hand.

“Marco don’t you ever close that book?”

“Its just something in here doesn’t make sense. Its got a passage about something called The Heart of Mewni, but… then it just stops.”

“Listen Karate kid, just relax,” Tom said, “We’re not getting paid overtime.”

“I know. But that’s what its all about, discovery and all that…. Unless you’re just in it for the money?”

They all agreed on money. 

“Well set myself up for that.”

Marco was rubbing his back.

“Hey let me help you with that,” Alfonzo said.

He massaged his neck and Marco didn’t feel any pain.

“I learned it from my pop who settled in a village and met my mom. That’s where I learned about all the culture I had in my history.”

Ferguson came by with more.

“Anyone in the mood for seconds?”

They all turned it down.

“Don’t worry guys, it’ll keep and keep.”

“Thank goodness I lost my sense of taste years ago,” Ms. Skulnick said.

Later Marco was setting up his tent.

“Need some help?” Tom asked.

“Guess I’m still rusty,” Marco said, “The last time I went was… well when my grandpa took me.”

“What was your grandpa like?” Janna asked.

“Where do I begin? He was like a father to me. My parents died when I was a kid and… he took me in.”

He turned to Jackie who was setting up her tent.

“How did you become a chief engineer at such a young age?”

“Well, my dad retired and I took over this job for him, he always wanted sons, but he got me and my sister. I’m saving up to help my dad open another shop.”

“That’s interesting.”

Ms. Skullnick was walking to her tent.

“Did you forget your jammies?”

“I sleep in the nude.”

Alfonzo passed him a sleeping mask.

“You’ll want these, cause she sleep walks.”

Tom laid down on his bed.

“I just like blowing stuff up.”

“Tom, tell him the truth,” Janna said.

“My dad had a flower shop and its…. Well being forced to close. I was thinking the money I earn from all this can help put a stop to it. Turns out I also like demolition, and I decided to use it as my talent to help earn money.”

Starfan13 dug a hole and fell asleep.

“Soooooooo what’s her story?” Marco asked.

“Trust me on this one, you don’t wanna know,” Alfonzo said, “Jackie, don’t tell him. You shouldn’t have told me, but you did. And now I’m telling you, you don’t wanna know.”

He blew out the light.

Late at night, a stranger was infiltrating the camp. 

She was looking at some of the gear they found.

Marco woke up and she hid away.

He went to use the bathroom and pointed his flashlight at the big light.

Some flies came out of it.

They came near Marco and he tried swatting them away.

He then hit one with a stick and it caught on fire.

“HOLY… WHOA!”

The flies went to some of the tents and they caught on fire.

“fire……” he said.

He ran around screaming.

“FIRE!!!! FIRE!!!!”

Toffee woke up and looked at his clock.

“I’m gonna kill him,” he muttered as he got up, “Diaz go back to bed!”

He saw the camp getting set on fire.

“Get some water on that fire!” Eleanor said.

“No time for that now, get into those cars and into that cave!”

Everyone did as instructed. 

Marco ran and jumped into one of the cars.

Jackie caught him in time.

One of the cars caught on fire and exploded.

Some debris fell and landed on the bridge.

Starfan13 kept trying to go forward.

“no no no no NO!!!!” 

The bridge fell apart and everyone went backwards and crashed into each other.

Toffee lit a torch.

“Anyone who isn’t dead, sound off.”

Everyone groaned in pain.

“Luckily we landed on something soft, and some of our cars are totaled.”

Janna looked at the digger.

“I think this is still functional.”

“Looks like we’re on the ash of a doormat volcano,” Starfan13 said.

Eleanor shot something in the sky and hit the top.

“It looks like it’ll take something big to blow that up,” Tom said.

“Wait, can this volcano blow up at any time?”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you think of Tom’s idea Mr. Diaz?” Toffee asked.

There was no response.

“Mr. Diaz? Diaz?”

Marco was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Welcome to Mewni

Chapter 6: Welcome to Mewni  
(Disclaimer!)

Marco woke up and saw he was bleeding. 

He then saw those strangers with masks. 

One of them took off her mask and looked at him. 

She then used her wand.

The magic healed Marco’s wounds.

“Wait….”

Starfan13 was using the drill and the strangers ran.

“Hey wait!” Marco said chasing them.

He found himself at a cliff.

“Hey wait a minute! Who are you?!”

He looked and saw a castle surrounded by a city in the clouds.

Everyone else joined him and saw it.

“Wait a sec…. Is this for real?” Tom asked.

Janna took a picture of it on her phone.

“Sweet mother of Adam Mcarthur,” Ferguson said.

“Its amazing.”

“Well Marco I gotta hand it to you, you pulled through,” Alfonzo said.

The strangers surrounded them.

One of them stepped forward.

“Who are these people?”

“They gotta be Mewmans,” Marco said.

“Impossible,” said Eleanor.

“(Who are you strangers and where did you come from?)”

“Um Marco I think he’s talking to you…”

Starfan13 pushed him forward.

“Ok…. (Who are you strangers, and where did you come from?”)

The stranger took off her mask.

It was a girl with blonde hair.

“(Your manner of language is very strange to me.)” she said.

“(I….. travel… friend.)”

“(Are you a friendly traveller?)”

“(Yes my friend, I am a traveler.)”

“What’s going on here?” Tom asked.

“Shh,” Janna said.

“(You speak the language of the romans.)”

“(Do you speak french?)”

“(Yes sir!)”

“I’m confused here.”

The other strangers greeted Marco and his friends.

“We’re explorers from the surface world, and we come in peace.”

“Welcome to the kingdom of Mewni!” The blonde woman said. 

She took Marco by the hand and guided him.

“You must speak with my father!”

Eleanor looked at Marco speaking with Star.

“Someone’s having a good time.”

“He’s just like a kid at Christmas,” Toffee said.

Eleanor was confused not knowing people would be down here.

Soon they were all at the king’s throne.

“(Greetings your majesty, I have brought visitors.)”

King River rose from his throne.

“(Star, you know the rule,” he said, “There are no outsiders permitted in our kingdom.)”

“(Father, these people may be able to assist us in our troubles.)”

“(We do not need their help here. We can discuss this later.)”

“Your majesty, it is with great pleasure that we are welcomed to your kingdom,” Toffee said.

“You presume too much to think you are welcomed here.”

“We’ve come a long way looki……”

“I know what you are looking for, but you will not find it here. Your journey has all been in vain.”

“But we are peaceful travelers. Sure we have weapons, but only to move any obstacles out of our way.”

“Some obstacles will take more than force. Return to your people and leave Mewni. At once.”

“But sir…..”

“I think it would be best to do what he says,” Marco said.

King River looked at Marco with a smile, knowing he would play a great part in future events.

“Well, may we stay for one night to work up all the stress we’ve gone through?”

“Very well,” the king said, “One night. That is all.”

Marco and the others yet.

“Years ago you would’ve slain these people on sight,” King River said.

“Well years ago we didn’t need to salvage for food for our city,” Star said, “The people didn’t know any better back then, and now we’re in ruins.”

“Star….”

“Maybe with their help we can unlock the secrets of our past, in order to save our future.”

He looked at Star.

“The things they have to teach us, we have already learned.”

“Father, our way of life is close to death.”

“Our way of life is preserved. When you take the throne, you will understand.”

He hugged Star who was still concerned for her people.

The others found Marco and Toffee.

“So how did it go?” Tom asked.

“From what I’ve seen, the king and his daughter don’t see eye to eye about their way of life. I think he’s hiding something.”

Toffee turned around.

“If that’s the case i’d like to know.”

“Someone should go talk to that girl,” Eleanor asked.

“Someone who can get along with her quite well,” Starfan13 said.

“I think Marco will be a good pic,” Tom said.

“Alright I’ll go.”

He saw Star walking by.

“Ok don’t take no for an answer,” he told himself, “Ok…. I got a few questions for you and I’m not leaving this city until I get the answers.”

He turned around and Star was gone.

“What the….”

She was behind him.

“I have some questions to ask for you, and you’re not leaving this city until they’re answered.”

“Um ok but where…..”

“Shh.”

Star guided him somewhere.


	7. The Heart of Mewni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star asks Marco a few questions about what he knows about Mewni Culture.

Chapter 7: The Heart of Mewni  
(Disclaimer!)

Marco and Star were walking around abandoned areas in Mewni.

“So you’re a scholar right?” She asked, “Based on your physique it seems like you’re not suited for anything other than that.”

“True,” Marco answered, “So how about this; I ask a question and then you, etc. etc.”

“Ok, so what’s your first question?”

“How did your kingdom get here?”

“Well based on myth the people seemed jealous of us, so they made a plan to banish our kingdom into the skies. We’ve been up here ever since.”

“I see.”

“So how did you find your way here?”

“Well its all thanks to this journal that my grandfather discovered.”

He showed it to her.

“So you can read Mewman language?”

“Yea, I’m a linguist. But can’t you read this language?”

“Nobody can. Such language has been lost to us for years. Can you show me?”

Marco translated something and Star spoke it in English.

“Yeah just like that.”

“Let me show you something.”

It was a magic wand.

“Whoa, one of the magic wands found on Mewni.”

“Maybe you can show me how to use it.”

Marco took a look at it.

“So place magic crystal in wand.”

“I did that before.”

“Hold wand in place to cast spell,” Marco said.

“Did that too.”

“Ok, did you say a magic spell?” Marco asked.

“Yes I did,” Star answered.

“While the crystal was in the wand?”

“Yea…… no.”

“Ok there, problem solved.”

She did the instructions and the wand was activated.

Star said something in Mewman language.

“You got that right. This is amazing!”

“Let’s test it out,” she said, “Narwhal blast!”

A bunch of narwhals came out.

“Whoa.”

Later they were clinging a cliff.

“Oh I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. My name’s Marco Diaz.”

“I’m Star,” she said shaking his hand. 

Later they were at the top of the mountain seeing a big view of Mewni.

“My grandfather use to tell me stories about this place, but I never thought I’d see the day when i’d see it all for myself.”

Star was showing him more of Mewni.

“So tell me more about your comrades.”

Marco’s other friends were exploring Mewni. 

Meanwhile some of the soldiers were retrieving guns. 

Toffee was watching it all go down. 

“Soon, it will be time to swim in the big green money.”

Star brought Marco to a secret area.

“With each day it seems like most of us are fading away, and I’ve brought you here for help. There is a mural here with pictures painted all around the walls. Your Linguist skills will be of much use here.”

“Well you’ve come to the right guy, and now to….”

He looked at Star who was changing clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“You do swim right?”

“I swim pretty girl…. I mean pretty good.”

Star got a flashlight. 

“You’re talking to a champion who has been swimming for years. C’mon let’s go.”

He went down the water and came back up.

“So how about you lead the way cause…. I don’t know where we’re going.”

Star led the way.

They were swimming into some kind of temple.

After a few minutes they went to the surface.

“You ok?”

“Well so far I didn’t drown or anything so yeah.”

“Good, follow me.”

She led him to a painting from years ago. 

Marco was starting to paint everything together.

“Its incredible,” he said, “Its the history of Mewni, and it looks like I was off by a few details.”

“But that light in the middle of the city, what does it mean?”

“I don’t know yet, but we’re gonna find out.”

They went back down and took a look at it.

After some thoughts Marco was finally able to put it together.

“The heart of Mewni!”

“What?” She asked. 

“Its the heart of Mewni, that’s what the book was talking about. Its not a star its some kind of crystal. Like the one you have.”

He was pointing to the necklace Star had.

“The power source I was looking for and the light you remember…. They’re the same thing. Its what’s keeping your kingdom alive.”

“Where is it now?”

“You think something this important would be on the journal but…. 

Marco remembered something.

"The missing page.”


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee reveals his true intentions and the main reason for coming to Mewni. Marco's friends will need to choose a side!

Chapter 8: Betrayal  
(Disclaimer!)

Marco swam up to the surface.

He looked up and saw Toffee smiling.

“You have a nice swim Mr. Diaz?” He asked.

He saw the others with weapons.

“Guys… what’s with all the weapons?”

Marco thought for a minute and realized what was going on.

“Oh no…. How could I be so stupid? You’re just after the crystal.”

“You mean this?” Toffee asked.

He had the missing page.

“I would’ve told you earlier but it was a need to know basis, but now I know I can trust you. Welcome to the club.”

“I’m no mercenary!” Marco said.

Two guards were about to grab Star but Toffee called them off.

“Let her go boys, she’s not what we want.”

He turned back to Marco.

“Mercenary isn’t a word I would use son, I’m more of an expeditions who wants to earn some cold hard cash.”

“Toffee you don’t know what you’re messing with. You thought it was a light, I thought it was a battery but we’re both wrong! Its their life source.”

“Marco’s right, if you take that, you’ll take away our chance of living!” Star said.

“Well knowing that, I’d double the price,” Eleanor said.

“Just think of it as…. Doing a favor for a museum. Without the artifacts it would just be an empty building.”

“Well this isn’t the way to do it.”

“You’re an idealist just like your grandfather. Don’t be like him for once, and do the right thing.”

Two guards had their guns pointed at Star.

“Either you tell us what you know, or carry back the head of your dead lady friend. Your choice.”

Tom blew the doors down to the king’s room.

“Knock knock.” He said.

Some of Toffee’s men started looking for clues to the heart of Mewni.

“I’m telling you it just ends there,” Marco said, “The heart of Mewni rests in the eyes of her king.”

“Then maybe the king can help us,” he said approaching him, “Where’s the crystal.”

“You will destroy yourself looking for that treasure.”

“Perhaps I’m not being clear enough.”

He punched the king heard.

“You bastard!” Star said.

Marco held her back not wanting her to get hurt.

“This wasn’t part of the plan!” Alfonzo said.

“Well plans change. Put a bandage on that heart of yours!”

He pointed a gun at the king.

“Now I’m going to count to ten, and you’re gonna tell me where the crystal is.”

He started counting and then looked at the water.

“The heart of Mewni rests…. In the eyes of her king.”

He saw a symbol.

“This is it.”

“Toffee I’m telling you you don’t know what you’re messing around with,” Star said.

“Well I do know quite a few countries who will pay handsomely.”

A platform started going down.

They were looking at a blue light surrounded by dozens of masks.

“The kings of our past…..” Star said.

“Diaz what do you know.”

“So there’s a giant crystal hovering in the air…”

As they were talking Star heard a voice. The necklace she had started floating away from her.

“You’re not using your head Diaz, just move it down.”

“I don’t know how, I don’t even know what’s up there.”

The crystal formed into a person.

“Do not worry daughter… everything will one fine.”

The person was the queen of Mewni in spirit form. 

She started to float up into the light.

The masks started circling around and the queen was becoming a crystalized form.

The queen came back down.

“Mother?” Star asked.

The queen opened her eyes and started to walk up.

Later the others were locking her up in a safe.

Marco could only look at them in shame.

He was pushed back by a soldier.

“So that’s it huh…. After all we’ve been through,” Marco said, “You’re gonna destroy an entire civilization and leave them to die but hey. You’ll all be rich.”

He turned to Jackie.

“Congerats Jackie, you can finally open that shop you talked about, and Tom, your flower shop can reopen. Cause that’s all that was about right? Money.”

Toffee looked at him. 

“Give it a rest with the soap opera Mr. Diaz, we’re just getting everything prepared and letting nature take its course.”

“We’re ready Commander!” Eleanor said.

“I think I’m missing something. I got the cargo, the crystal, the crew oh yeah…..”

He punched Marco in the face and he fell.

Star rushed to his aid.

“Look at it this way Marco, you managed to bring us to a long lost civilization and now you’re part of the exhibit.”

He went to the others.

“Let’s move people.”

Jackie looked at the road. 

After a few seconds she jumped out of the car and went to Marco’s side.

Tom joined them after seeing Janna walk to Marco.

Starfan13 joined them as well.

“We’re all gonna die,” Ms. Skullnick said.

She joined them.

Toffee saw it all.

“You can’t be serious.”

“This is wrong and you know it!” Jackie said.

“I may be willing to do whatever it takes to help out the shop, but even I draw the line at some point!”

“You have a big opportunity to live your dreams and you pick now of all times to grow a spine?”

“We’ve done a lot of things we’re not proud of dude,” Janna said, “Such as breaking and entering and injuring the king.”

“Well if that’s the way you want it I’m not complaining. More for me.”

The rest of his men drove off.

The light started to dafe away.

Marco chased after Toffee.

“I can’t let him get away with this!”

Tom held him back.

“Marco wait!”

Toffee took out a detonator and blew the bridge down to make sure nobody followed him.

“……..Ok now you can go.”


	9. Battle for Mewni (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and company race to fight Toffee and save Mewni from extinction

Chapter 9: Battle for Mewni (Part 1)  
(Disclaimer!)

Marco and the others went back to the throne room.

King Butterfly was severely injured.

Alfonzo was checking on him.

“This doesn’t look good.”

“Wait a second,” Marco thought, “The crystal. They have some kind of healing power!”

“Oh yeah,” Star said giving him the crystal.

“No…. Where is the queen?”

“She was taken by Toffee and his men.”

“She has been chosen.”

“What do you mean?” Star asked.

“In times of danger, the magic crystal would choose a host of royal blood. It will accept no other.”

“So this thing is alive?”

“In a way it thrives of the emotions of all who came before us.” King River explained, “And in return it grants us a power, and over time gained a consciousness of its own.”

He looked to Star.

“In my arrogance I sought to use it as a weapon of war against any who would dare to attack us. But its power grew too powerful to contain and was the cause of our destruction.”

“So that’s why you had it hidden,” Star said.

“And to assure that you would not accept the same fate as your mother. If you were to bond with the crystal you would be lost to us forever. This burden would’ve been yours to take but now….. it falls to Marco.”

He passed the crystal to Marco.

“Me? Who am I to save your kingdom? I’m just a human. I can’t use magic or fly….”

“But you are pure of heart….. You must return the crystal, and save…. Mewni…..”

The king took his last breath and died in front of everyone.

Tears fell from Star’s eyes as she had lost her father.

Alfonzo looked to Marco.

“So what do we do?”

“What do you mean?” Marco asked.

“I followed you here, and I’ll follow you from here on out. Its your choice?”

“Oh my choice? It was my choice that got us in this mess to begin with,” Marco said before turning to Star, “Star I understand if you hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Let’s recap; I led a group of people to the biggest unknown planet, thus allowing the kidnap and/or murder of royal family, not to mention delivering the greatest source of power to a mercenary nutcase WHO’S PROBABLY GONNA SELL IT TO THE KEISER! Have I left anything out?!”

“Well….. you did set the camp on fire and set that big hole,” Janna added.

“Thank you very much Janna.”

“Well, wise man say; when you fall down, there’s only one way to go. Up.”

“Who told you that?”

“A man by the name of Migeul Diaz.”

“Marco you don’t have to do this,” Star said, “I know this all sounds crazy.”

“Actually I do. Sometimes you gotta do crazy things for the people you love.”

Star blushed.

“You….. you love me?”

“Yes Star, I do. Which is why I’m gonna make things right.” 

He took the crystal.

“Marco where are you going?” Jackie asked.

“To stop Toffee.” Marco answered.

“That’s insane!”

“I didn’t say it was the smart thing, but it is the right thing.”

Jackie and the others followed him.

“What are you doing?”

“Star taught me how to do this,” Marco said.

He activated one of the Mewman machines.

He then taught the others how to use them. 

“Alright this is it! We’re gonna rescue the queen and save Mewni, or die trying! Let’s do it!!!”

Star joined Marco on his pod.

Toffee and his men blew up the top of the volcano.

“I love it when I win,” he said.

Marco and his army were closing in.

“Ok I’m thinking we should sneak in and surprise him!”

“I got news for you Marco, he’s never surprised and he has a lot of guns.” Janna stated.

“Well do you have any suggestions?”

“Yeah don’t get shot!” Tom said.

Toffee saw them coming.

“We got company!”

His men started firing at Marco and friends.

Tom pressed a button and a ray of light fired at most of his men.

“Now things are getting good.”

One of Toffee’s soldiers had a cannon.

Marco barely dodged it.

“I thought you said he only had guns!”

“I said he was never surprised!” Janna said.

“Tom follow me!” Marco said, “We can’t let them reach the top!”

“WHat’s your plan boss?” Alfonzo said.

“Tom and I will be decoys, while you and Jackie get to that container and cut it loose.”

“Got it!” Jackie said.

Tom went to Eleanor who started shooting at him. 

Jackie was cutting the chain.

“I thought you said this thing could cut through anything in 14 seconds!”

“Less talk more saw!”

Toffee saw them.

“Looks like someone’s working overtime!”

He dropped some bombs at them.

Alfonzo pulled her out of the way.

Marco was flying near the ship.

“Alright Marco this is it, any last words?” He asked himself, “….Yea I wish I had a better idea than this!!!!”

He flew near the balloon and then jumped down.

Star caught him.

“You can fly?”

“Of course Marco,” she said.

The ship was losing altitude.

“We’re losing altitude, lighten the load!” Toffee said.

Eleanor dropped some equipment.

“That’s the last of it unless someone wants to jump.”

“Ladies first!” Toffee said pushing her off.

She caught herself and jumped back up and kicked him multiple times.

“You said we were in this together! You promised me a percentage!”

He caught her leg.

“Next time get it in WRITING!!!!” 

She fell down.

“TOFFEEEEEEEEEEE!” 

“Nothing personal!”

She kept falling until Jackie caught her.

“Fancy meeting you here. I thought you were with Toffee.”

“Well I was but…. Let’s just say we’re in a bad place right now.”

“You’re too good for him anyway Eleanor.”

“That’s just my nickname. My real name is Chloe.”

Their hands were starting to touch.

“Let’s chat later, right now we have a kingdom to save,” Jackie said.

Star swung Marco and he jumped and landed on top of Toffee.

They both fell down the hangar of the ship.

“Well I have to hand it to you Mr. Diaz, you’re a bigger pain in the neck than I would’ve ever thought possible.”

Marco attempted to land a punch on Toffee but he caught it and kicked him.

Although Marco was quick, Toffee was strong and could read his movements.

“I consider myself an even tempered man, it takes a lot to get under my skin,” he said, “But congratulations! You just won the solid cold cupee doll!”

Chloe and Jackie were closing in on the balloon. 

“Almost there,” she said.

Chloe pulled out a flare gun.

“Nothing personal!”

She fired it at the balloon and it was losing even more altitude.

Toffee grabbed an ax.

He then started swinging at Marco and he evaded.

He then hit the container and some glass fell. 

“Get away from him you BRUTE!” Star said.

Toffee pushed her to the side.

“Getting tired Diaz? Well that’s a damn shame.”

He grabbed Marco by the neck.

“Cause I’m just getting warmed UP!!!!”

He was about to finish him off.

“MARCO!!!!!” 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…….


	10. The Final Battle (Part 2)

Chapter 10: The Final Battle (Part 2)  
(Disclaimer!)

Toffee had Marco in a hold.

“Marco no!” Star said.

She saw some glass and went to grab it.

She then dashed at Toffee and cut his hand.

He screamed in pain and dropped Marco.

His skin started to change.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” He said.

He was turning into a lizard like creature and froze in place.

Marco looked.

“Phew… Thank Heaven.”

Toffee lunged at Marco and Star.

The two of them got back unknowingly pushing Toffee near the flames.

He fell off to his death.

The capsule containing the queen fell. 

Marco and Star pushed it out of the way before the blimp hit it.

The volcano was beginning to erupt.

“The volcano,” Starfan 13 said feeling scared, “SHE AWAKES!” 

“We can’t leave yet,” Marco said, “If we don’t get this thing back, the whole kingdom’s gonna die!”

“And if we don’t get out of here, we’ll die!” Jackie said.

“Its the only way we can reverse this!” Star said, “Let’s do it!”

Jackie took a chain and hooked it onto the capsule and they started to evacuate. 

The capsule fell down, and Marco went back go grab it.

He tied the chain tight and then jumped back onto one of the ships.

They all made it back to Mewni safely.

Marco grabbed something and tried to open the capsule.

“The volcano is gonna erupt with FULL BLASTING FURY!!!” Starfan13 said.

“Marco, Starfan13 says the volcano is gonna blow!” Alfonzo said translating.

Marco finally got it open. 

The queen awoke and flew into the sky.

Star was floating up with her.

Symbols were starting to glow all across the kingdom.

The giants were awoken and came to the middle.

The volcano was blasting lava near the kingdom.

The giants formed an energy shield protecting Mewni.

The lava was formed around the shield.

The dried up lava was crumbled up and soon broke away.

Star opened her eyes and saw the queen.

“It is time for you to go back,” she said.

“But Mom…. What about you?”

“I must remain here as a spirit.”

“Don’t leave me please….” She said with tears in her eyes.

“Star, my sweet daughter, I never left you. And I never will.”

They shared a hug.

“Now go.”

Star went back to the bottom and was greeted by Marco.

“Star, you came back!”

He went up to hug her.

The crowd cheered for Marco who managed to save Mewni.

“Soooooooooo, earlier before all this happened you said you loved me.”

Marco blushed.

“I know that you don’t just fall in love at first sight, but since the day we met, my feelings have just gotten stronger and stronger. I know its in the way and….”

“In the way? Marco it doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” Star said smiling.

“It is if you don’t want it,” Marco said, “I just can’t hide it anymore, but I know you’re probably bound to marry a prince or something and….”

Star got closer to him.

“Ok can you just shut up and kiss me already?”

“Um…. please…”

Star made the first move and kissed him.

Marco soon kissed back and the two of them were in each other’s arms.

“Marco, I want you to love me, because…. I love you.”

“Ahem,” Jackie said.

“Um Star, I think we just got an audience.”

Later the gang were being given dozens of treasures.

“Mewni will honor your names forever,” Star said, “I only wish we could do more.”

“I think we’re good Starshine,” Tom said.

“Those things will take you as far as the surface.”

“Marco we’re gonna miss you,” Jackie said.

“Yea, it was really fun to be honest,” Chloe said holding Jackie’s hand.

Tom got close to him.

“I’m gonna reopen the shop and think of you every day, Monday through Friday 9-5,” he said, “Maybe close early one day and all that….”

Ferguson gave Marco some of his food to remember him by.

“Thanks Ferg,” Marco said.

Jackie gave Marco a kiss on the Cheek making him flinch, then gave him two punches.

“Two for flinching.”

“Marco you sure you can’t come with us?”

“Well I don’t think Earth needs another hero. Besides, there’s an opening for someone like me as a linguist.”

Marco was holding hands with Star.

“You take good care of yourself,” Alfonzo said.

He gave Marco another neck rub.

“Thanks.”

“Ok can we go now?”

“Let’s get one last shot in front of the butterfly!” Tom said.

They took the picture.

Later, Alfonzo and the rest of the crew were back at Skeeve’s place.

“Ok so what happened, you didn’t find anything just to be clear?”

“Nope, just a bunch of rocks,” Tom pointed out, “And a few butterflies.”

“And what happened to Toffee?”

“Well he went into shock,” Alfonzo said, “Some say he turned himself into some kind of lizard.”

“And what about Marco?”

“Went down with the ship,” Jackie said.

Starfan13 jumped into a flower pot.

“I’m gonna miss that boy. At least he’s in a better place now,” Skeeves said.

He looked through some pictures and saw a crystal from Mewni as proof.

 

“Dear Mr. Skeeves,  
I hope this piece of proof is enough for you. It sure convinced me. Thanks from both of us  
-Marco Diaz”

 

He put the crystal on.

Back on Mewni, Star was dubbed as the new queen and she took Marco as her king.

She finished creating a mask for her father and it went into the sky.

Star took him to the top to see it go.

The two of them shared a kiss, and then watched as their people went around the kingdom of Mewni. 

And that is the story of how a linguist from earth managed to become a king to his beloved queen on the planet of Mewni.

 

THE END

 

Where The Dream Takes You by Mya

They'll try to hold you back  
They will say your wrong  
But they will never understand  
The journey that your on  
They'll try to change your mind  
They'll try to change your heart  
But they will never understand  
Who you are  
And you'll still believe  
And you know, you must go  
Where the dream takes you  
Where your dream takes your heart  
Where your heart longs to be  
Your dream will lead your on  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
Where the dream takes you  
There's something in your soul  
That won't be denied  
It's the faith to dream that keeps  
The dream alive  
So you'll still believe  
And you know, you must go  
Where the dream takes you  
Where your dream takes your heart  
Where your heart longs to be  
Your dream will lead you on  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
Where the dream takes you…  
Go where your heart is meant to be  
And you may find somebody there  
So won't you share your dream?  
Where your dream takes your heart  
Your dream will lead you on  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
Where the dream leads you  
Your dream will lead you home  
Where your eyes can see  
Your dream will lead you on  
There's a world that waits for you  
Can neither hold  
You'll find your home  
Where the dream takes you  
They'll try to change your mind  
Where the dream takes you  
They'll try to change your heart  
Where the dream takes you  
But you must go  
Where the dream takes you


End file.
